Simply Danice
by DanH2010
Summary: Birthday Chappie for Cloloveswah x happy bday x


Alice wandered around Leopards Den. It seemed to be empty. It was her anniversary today. She and Danny had snuggled up together this morning until he got called off on an emergency. It was supposed to be their day off. Humph. Day off her and Danny two chances of that. Slim and none. She supposed it made her appreciate the time they had together even more but she still wished that they could have had all day together.

"Hello!" she called.

No answer. She frowned. "Where is everybody? Charlie, Caroline, Nomsa!"

"Hey! Could you not shout for me?" A voice asked it was clearly Danny.

"No." she replied.

"That isn't what you said last night!" he said laughter in his tone.

She looked around and blushed crimson. "Shut up Danny! Someone might hear!" she hissed. "Anyway come out!"

She walked in their bedroom and looked around. He was still hidden.

"Nope you didn't call for me."

"Ok. Danny!" she called.

"Why hello Alice."

She looked around. Couldn't see him. "Danny your still hidden." she said.

"Yeah hide and seek. You shout Marco and I'll shout Polo!"

"Danny where are you."

"Ahem." he said.

"Fine. Marco where are you!"

"Around." he said then answered "Polo."

I'm not feeling well I'm going to bed I can't be bothered with your games."

He walked straight into the room. "Are you ok?"

She smiled cockily at him.

"You lied?" he asked incredulous.

"Un huh. Coz I need a kiss from you. It's our anniversary and I am feeling very neglected!"

"Well your not getting one." he said playfully.

"We shall see Mr Trevanion." she said.

"How was the lion?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"She was ok by the time I got there actually. I checked her over and that was it."

"So I got left for a check up?" she asked.

"Yeah poor baby."

"You know what would make me better?" she hinted.

"What?"

"A kiss."

He shook his head. "Nice try honey."

Alice sat there considering for a minute.

"I'm not talking to you til I get one." she told him.

"Well you just did talk to me." he said with a smile.

"From now then." she said.

He grinned. He was smiling and he had to fight to stop a laugh from bubbling inside.

"Right what you laughing at?" she burst.

"You. I knew that was coming." he said laughing "And you broke your non talking vow too!"

She flopped back on the bed. Crossed her arms.

He walked over and peered at her.

"Am I correct in assuming you don't want your present?" he asked.

"Is my present a kiss?"

"Could be." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Could be wasn't good enough! She had a plan! She went to sit up and grabbed her chest. Fell backwards. He was bending over her.

"Alice!"

"Now I have you where I want you!" she said happily and pulled him to her for a kiss. She held him tightly so he couldn't escape and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace.

He pulled his head back and they both gasped for air.

"You are full of surprises today Mrs Trevanion." he murmured and kissed her softly again.

"Now about my present." she said sweetly and gave him a peck.

"Nope." he said pecking her back. "You said your kiss was a present so…."

She gave him a soft kiss in return. "Dannyyyyy." she whined.

"Aliceeeeeee." he said and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. They began a kissing war on the bed.

"I want the last kiss!" she said.

He dived. "No me!" he declared.

They were soon chasing each other around the room. She dived over the bed, he followed she looked behind her and misjudged where the wardrobe was. She ran into the side of it. Hit the deck.

He laughed hard till he saw she wasn't moving. He was beside her in a second and was about to turn her over and she jumped up and flipped him so she was beneath her and kissed him numerous times until he was begging for mercy.

She straddled him. "I could get used to this. You beneath me begging." she said cockily.

"It'll never happen dear." he assured.

"We'll see I always get what I want!"

She gave him one last lingering kiss and finally let him up.

"Right we need to exchange presents."

She went to the drawer and took out a nicely wrapped box.

"Can I say you are like the hardest man to buy for? I had no idea what to get you!"

"I knew exactly what I got you or made for you." he said grinning. Went into the wardrobe Alice nearly knocked herself on and pulled out a tatty box. they both sat opposite each other cross legged on the bed.

"Tell me my present isn't a tatty box." she said in mock horror. "Me first!" she added and handed over her box.

He pulled the wrapping off and he was looking at a heavy looking silver watch.

"I got that for you coz you always seem to wear the one with the black strap and I thought you need a good watch."

"Aw Alice I love it. I have been thinking about dropping a few hints, you know for my birthday or Christmas."

He leaned over and kissed her.

He handed over his box. She took off the lid and was looking at a book. She looked at him.

"Inside." he said eagerly.

She took the book out and opened the first page. It was filled with dates and comments.

"I met a new vet today Alice. God but is she annoying. But there is something else there. Not sure what! All I know is that I spend half of the time wanting to strangle her and the other wondering what is going on behind those blue eyes of hers." Alice read out loud.

"This is a comment for everyday we have been together. Or nearly every day." he said with a smile.

"But how do you remember that far back?" she asked. Tears in her eyes as she read on.

"Well I was going through animal notes from then. Updating the computer, you nagged the life outta me. Whilst I read I found that I had made little observations on you too. The notes were half you and half the animal we had worked on. And then this idea came to me."

"Oh Danny you are so sweet!" she said with a smile.

He sat beside her and pulled her close. She read on.

"Today I realised I'm in love with Alice. You could have knocked me over with a feather when I clicked what the feeling in my chest was. I just looked at her and she was different but the same. She was bent over the desk in the office, when she heard me her head raised and she smiled and I fell like a ton of bricks. We still do each others heads in but she is so amazing!"

"Awwww Danny, I swear by the time I'm finished I will be in floods of tears."

"Crying for little old me?" he asked.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you soooooo much Danny. Everyday I know it grows and matures. And no matter what I know that we'll grow old together and still do each others heads in, but in a good way!"

"Happy anniversary honey." he murmured against her hair as they hugged tightly.

"Happy anniversary. I can't wait for the rest of our life together." she murmrued in reply.

**This is a happy birthday chapter for cloloveswah. if any1 else wants a birthday chapter wrote for them tell me when it is near to your birthday and i'll work on it.**

**PS sorry if this was really rubbish bt all the xmas shoppin has stressed me to the limit and inspiration had abandoned me :(**

**anyway happy birthday clo have a good 1 x**


End file.
